


Holding On

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 300 Challenges Celebration:  Challenge 91 Revisited: ACFS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

I could hear my partner as I climbed the stairs to my apartment. I knew that tone of voice. I could practically see the raised finger you can’t argue with. Hutch was coming down on Nicky about something they were both hiding from me, but for different reasons. Nicky to protect himself, Hutch to protect me.

“I don’t care what happens to you. But I do care what happens to your brother.” Hutch was never one for sugar coatings. 

When I opened the door they both stopped and turned to me as if expecting me to choose a side. I’d rather have taken a bullet. 

Things between Nick and me have always been rocky. But who’s fault is that? All he sees is that I left him holding the fort when we were kids. He’s been trying to get my attention ever since. But our lives have moved in opposite directions. Maybe if I’d have stayed in New York, things would have been different between us. If I can’t give him love, at least I owe him my loyalty. But then there’s Hutch . . . 

Its hell being torn between a brother and one who’s even closer than that.


End file.
